1. Field of the Invention
This invention applies principally to table saw safety. More specifically to the concept of workpiece activated safety means to prevent reverse travel of a workpiece after a cut has reached a point where it is not under full operator control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The available devices for prevention of kick back prior to this invention have been pawls which attach on the surface of the guide fence and drag along the workpiece surface. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,710. Another U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,383 has a strong resemblance to an anti-kick back device but is in fact a tool to aid the workman to make multiple cuts. Note the blocking surface in a post-cut position. Since this latter device was filed seven years after issue of the earlier patent, and has issued over a half century ago, it is evident that the modification of the latter device to serve the object of this invention was not suggested nor contemplated and not obvious in view of the pressing need. Sears & Roebuck "Power Tool Know-How" Catalog No. 9-2918, revised 1978, suggests only using anti-kick back pawls similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,710 supra.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant improvement to the advancement of the table saw art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to block the reverse travel of a workpiece being processed through a cutting tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means to block the reverse travel of a workpiece being processed through a bench saw, which means will be operative for any width cut, even as thin as the saw will process.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an anti-kick back device which is activated by intrinsic structure apart from operator control.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an anti-kick back set cooperatively preventing reverse travel of a workpiece being processed.
The object of the invention is to prevent reverse travel of a workpiece at a position in its travel just prior to or immediately after being fully severed.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.